


Superhero

by likeusyoumean



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: Kara talks to Ruby while Sam and Lena work(Set 3.04?)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Superhero

(Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, nor the characters. All rights go to the proper owners)

Kara and Lena walked into Lena's office seeing Sam at the desk and Ruby getting annoyed at what Kara guessed was homework she didn't understand. "Mom, I need help." Ruby said "Honey, I'll help you later, I need to get this done." Sam said "What're you up to?" Lena asked walking behind the desk to help Sam "The deal fell through, I can't get this to work. I feel like my head's about to explode." Sam said "That makes two of us." Ruby mumbled  
  
Lena helped Sam walk through the problem, Kara sat in the chair across from Ruby. She glanced between Ruby and Sam. "You know, my mom, I guess you could say she was a judge. And my dad was a scientist, spent most his time in a lab." Kara said getting Ruby's attention "One day, I came home and I asked my parents if they could help me with work. They just looked at me, said, 'Kara, we're busy. We'll help you later'. Well, later came around, and they still hadn't helped." Kara said getting Lena and Sam's attention  
  
"I was angry. I was upset. Felt like they were putting all their focus into work, instead of me. So, the next day, I followed my mom to work. I wanted to see what was so important. And when I got there, I realized my mother was holding up this incredible thing- with her bare hands." Kara said softly making Lena smile "That's what a mom does. She holds up the whole world for her child. You might not realize it yet. But that's what your mom does." Kara said pointing to Sam, making Ruby look at her mom with tears in her eyes  
  
"She works, so hard. To keep you safe. To keep a roof over your head. Keep shoes on your feet, and clothes. She does so much. And you don't even realize it. I mean- if you think about it- she's kind of like a superhero." Kara said making Sam quickly wipe her face before Ruby could see her tears "Ms. Danvers." Lena's assistant said getting Kara's attention, she pointed to the hallway. "I'll be right there, excuse me." Kara said turning back to everyone before leaving "Superhero.." Ruby whispered as she looked to her mom and smiled


End file.
